


Nap

by xxalways_and_foreverxx



Series: The Drabble Series [8]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxalways_and_foreverxx/pseuds/xxalways_and_foreverxx
Summary: Scott just wants to sleep.





	Nap

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to write anything all week and wrote this. It's short and fluffy, and now I feel like I can work on something else, so enjoy.

Scott scrunches his nose up at the irritating tickle on the end of his nose, huffing the longer it continues, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed, hoping it will go away. He was sleeping and now he’s waking up and he hates it.

Ughhh.

If the annoying sensation would just stop, he could fall back into his dreamless slumber, but he can feel it slipping further and further out of his reach. Bright sunlight chases away the darkness through his closed eyelids, making him groan in frustration.

After a long month with hardly any days off, he collapsed into bed as soon as he could for a well-deserved nap, anticipating not waking up until it was dark again.

Not anymore.

He reaches a hand up to smack at the end of his nose, barely registering the soft giggle as he connects with whatever it is that’s bothering him. He tries to roll away, but can’t move. Finally registering the weight across his hips, Scott blinks his eyes open to see what the fuck is going on.

“Hey daddy,” Mitch greets softly, looking down at him with a smile on his face, hands braced on his own thighs. He’s straddling Scott’s hips, wearing only a pair of sweatpants and a smile, his own hair ruffled up like he just rolled out of bed. Scott feels his heart skip a beat. But it’s not enough to stop the stab of annoyance at his friend for waking him up.

“Hi,” Scott replies, rubbing at his gritty eyes. “What time is it?”

“About three. Figured if you didn’t wake up soon, you wouldn’t sleep any tonight.”

“But Mitchyyyy, I’m so tired,” Scott whines. He places his hands on Mitch’s knees, squeezing gently.

“I know, baby, but come on. We’ll snuggle on the sofa with ice-cream and have a movie day.”

Scott narrows his eyes at Mitch before sitting up and wrapping his arms around him, dragging him down and to the left so he’s lying in the circle of Scott’s arms next to him. Mitch huffs but doesn’t fight him, just adjusts until he’s comfortable.

His head is tucked under Scott’s chin, breath ghosting over Scott’s skin as he says, “I guess we’ll just watch a movie in here then.”

Scott hums, “Or we could go back to sleep.” He closes his eyes, expecting Mitch to argue, but opens them in surprise when Mitch pulls up the comforter so it’s draped over their entwined forms. “Not going to argue?”

“Honestly,” Mitch starts, smacking his lips and snuggling closer to Scott. Scott tightens his hold, pressing a kiss to Mitch’s forehead and settling back down. His cheek rests against the top of Mitch’s head and he hums in contentment. “I’m still a little tired. A nap won’t kill us. But if I’m up all night, you’re staying up with me.”

“Deal,” Scott mumbles, sweet oblivion rolling over his body and mind in waves until he’s back under, warm and comfortable and happy.


End file.
